1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular concrete form structure for utilizing uniquely supported concrete form panels joined together in side-by-side relation as a gang for the formation of straight or curved concrete walls. More specifically, the present invention concerns a mini-waler usable in combination with the other components of the modular concrete formed structure and which mini-waler comprises a small beam that permits the load gathering of vertically positioned concrete form panels. The mini-walers are mounted on one side of at least three vertically extending rows of concrete form panels in vertically spaced relation. The mini-walers are assembled between upright walers and the at least three vertically extending rows of concrete form panels to form a form assembly. The reusable concrete form panel assembly can be handset or ganged for crane handling and can be readily reused in building of curved walls of varying radii. Wire ties are not required, and improved tie spacing is provided in areas of 16 s.f. to 32 s.f. per tie rather than 2 s.f. to 4 s.f. to provide considerable savings in labor cost to the contractor.
According to important features of this invention, the mini-waler serves to provide a small, virtually indestructable waler used to load gather at least three vertically extending rows of concrete form panels in straight or curved walls with high capacity (taper, she-bolt, etc.) ties. The mini-walers eliminate the need for numerous wire ties or fixed radius, curved, load bearing walers. Load gathering is accomplished with straight, vertical, rentable upright walers. Bent 1.90" pipe is preferably used for alignment of curved walls. Pipe or 3" alignment channels may be used on straight walls.
In view of the foregoing, it will be now seen that it is an important object of this invention to provide a new and improved modular concrete form structure that can be more quickly assembled for the formation of curved or straight concrete walls than the concrete form structures that have been used in the past for these same purposes.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a new improved modular concrete form structure that includes mini-walers whereby the components of the structure can be assembled more quickly and with less expense since numerous wire ties or fixed radius, curved, load bearing walers can be eliminated.
According to still other features of this invention, I have provided a modular curved concrete form structure comprised of a pair of curved sections, each section includes a series of at least three vertically extending rows of concrete form panels to be joined together in curving side-by-side relation as a gang for use in the formation of curved concrete walls. The panels have confronting slotted panel margins about their perimeters. Fasteners serve the confronting panel margins in curving side-by-side relation. A series of spaced vertically aligned and horizontally positioned mini-walers are provided for mounted disposition and lapped engagement against the confronting slotted panel margins. The mini-walers each has a width exceeding the width of the form panel and is of sufficient additional width to extend over joints formed between the confronting slotted panel margins at opposite sides of each panel to provide a backing. Fasteners are provided for securing the spaced vertically aligned horizontally positioned mini-walers to the panels. An upright waler or strongback structure is mounted in abutment against the spaced vertically aligned horizontally positioned mini-walers generally in right angle relation thereto. Fastener means secure the strongback structure in unitary assembly with the panels.